Brotherly Love: Little Brother
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Por que eu não pude ser filho único? [primeira parte da twoshots Brotherly Love para a 7ª T.R.E do fórum MDF. Sesshoumaru e InuYasha. NÃO É YAOI nem INCESTO.]


Aviso: Essa fic contém cenas que jamais aconteceram no anime e nem poderiam ter acontecido... Mas imaginem que InuTaisho e Izayoi não morreram e Sesshoumaru e InuYasha conviveram como crianças. (o que é impossível, já que InuYasha nasceu quando Sesshoumaru já era adulto.) O único objetivo aqui é o humor, portanto se você ignorar essas coisinhas, vai se divertir mais.

Vai ver um pouco de OOC? Claro. São duas CRIANÇAS. Está dentro do contexto da fic. Se esse tipo de coisa te incomoda demais, dê a volta agora.

Se vai continuar lendo, divirta-se. E leia a continuação: Big Brother.

**Little Brother**

Ser o irmão mais velho é algo superestimado. Levar a bronca pelo irmãozinho levado não é o que chamo de vantajoso.

Talvez o problema seja o _meu _irmãozinho? Sinto vontade de assassiná-lo pelo menos cinco vezes por dia.

InuYasha sempre foi espevitado demais. Porque ele insiste em se agarrar a mim, não sei. Só sei que não aprecio de forma alguma ser a "vítima" para suas travessuras de criança de cinco anos de idade.

Sim. InuYasha é uma verdadeira PESTE. A pedra no meu sapato, o obstáculo no meu caminho, a mosca na minha sopa. InuYasha. O próprio nome já diz tudo sobre o demoniozinho.

E, como um primogênito, suporto tudo calado para não irritar mais o nosso pai. Aos olhos dele e da mãe de InuYasha, Izayoi, somos os irmãos mais adoráveis do mundo.

Heh. Bando de iludidos patéticos.

Mas, por esse motivo, agüento todas as travessuras de InuYasha. Fiquei calado quando ele pegou um pedaço de vassoura e ficou cutucando minha parte traseira.

_Há! Morra, Sesshoumalu! Minha Tetsusaiga vai acabar com você!_

Irritante? Só um pouco.

Quando, durante um jantar, ele sentou-se no pouco espaço que eu deixara na minha cadeira, já olhei, desconfiado. Mas o peste apenas sorriu alegremente, balançando as perninhas. Deixei de lado... Até começar a ser empurrado lentamente. Quando olhava de volta, ele sorria inocentemente.

"_InuYasha, saia da minha cadeira."_

"_Mas, Sesshy-chan, quero ficar pertinho de você!" Não aquela cara de novo! Os olhinhos pidões não!_

"_Sesshoumaru, deixe seu irmão. Ele te admira, você deveria se orgulhar disso." Droga, odeio os olhinhos pidões._

Não deu outra. Mais alguns minutos e InuYasha me empurrara no chão e balançava as perninhas alegremente sobre a cadeira. Peste.

Alguns ainda achariam a coisa mais fofa do mundo, o irmãozinho bonitinho querendo chamar a atenção do irmão mais velho. A maioria continuaria achando a mesma coisa quando ele pintasse uma carinha sorridente em seu lindo e perfumado mokomoko-sama. Não sou a maioria.

_Veja o que eu fiz, Sesshy-chan! Não está mais bonito agora?_

Pirralho problemático.

Mas essa foi a gota d'água. Como ele _ousa _rasgar o meu lindo Senhor Urso? Pobre Senhor Urso, todo estraçalhado...

_Mas, Sesshy-chan, minhas garras estavam coçando!_

Cheguei ao meu limite. É hora da vingança. InuYasha, prepare-se para sofrer as conseqüências de minha IRAAA!

Respira, Sesshoumaru.

Certo, estou calmo. Esse fedelho vai ver só, meu plano já está todo armado. Agora, enquanto caminho pelo pátio do castelo procurando por meu "adorável" irmãozinho, já sei exatamente o que fazer.

Oh, ali está ele. Brincando com sua Tetsusaiga de madeira inocentemente. Mal sabe o que está por vir, o idiota. Quase tenho dó.

A palavra chave é _quase._

Rapidamente corro até lá e me escondo atrás de uma árvore próxima. Para minha sorte, o vento está soprando para este lado. InuYasha não me verá até que seja impossível me impedir. Quase dá vontade de gargalhar.

Aí está esse _quase _de novo.

Em um movimento ligeiro, pego InuYasha pelos bracinhos e vou carregando-o até aquela mesma árvore atrás da qual escondera-me mais cedo. Ai! Dou um 'cocão' na cabeça do infeliz por ter chutado meu estômago. Ele é só uma criança, mas ainda é filho de InuTaisho.

Com um enorme pedaço de corda em mãos, amarro InuYasha firmemente na árvore enquanto ele grita e chuta, tentando se soltar. Pobre iludido, até parece que vai escapar DESTE Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumalu, você me paga! Espere só o papai me achar, minha vingança será maligna!" Grandes palavras para um fedelho nanico. Mas, até alguém achá-lo, vai demorar alguns dias. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Acho que essa fala é minha, _irmãozinho."_ Mofe, InuYasha, mofeeee!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que tenham gostado. xD o/ Resposta à 7ª T.R.E da gincana do fórum MDF.

Beijos,

Bella


End file.
